Muy abrazable
by Nakokun
Summary: Cuando entraste al aula de estudios generales, no esperabas encontrarte con algo así. Porque esa muñeca de trapo, de por sí, lucía muy abrazable. Y más aún porque era la muñequísima imagen del más adorable muchacho de la clase 1-A. Fluff.


**Muy abrazable**

Cuando entraste al aula de estudios generales, no esperabas encontrarte con algo así.

Después de todo, era raro que te olvidases tu paraguas, pero a medio camino de la salida de Yuuei el golpeteo de las gotas sobre el techo te hizo acordar que por algo lo habías traído, y que te lo habías olvidado. Y, al abrir la puerta del aula, viste eso en el piso. Una mancha de color verde. Un peluche. No, una muñeca de trapo de esas que sirven para abrazar.

Bueno, lo último puede que haya sido idea tuya.

Porque tus ojos ven, y vieron que en Yuuei había ciertos ejemplares humanos muy agradables a la vista. En especial en la clase 1-A, donde está el muchacho más adorable que habías visto en tu vida. Y probablemente el más nervioso y con más tendencia a murmurar para sí cuando meditaba sobre algo, claro, pero si fuese perfecto ya no sería una persona. Y te gusta mucho que él sea real.

Tan real como la muñeca de trapo tirada en el suelo.

Primero lo primero: levantar la muñeca del piso. Parece estar hecha de una tela suave, con un nivel de detalle que te hace acordar a las de la bruja de Coraline. Bordes redondeados. Ropa hecha con la misma tela que los uniformes reales. Zapatos de los de andar por dentro de la escuela. Ojos y pelo verde que parecen reales.

Es del tamaño ideal para abrazar, porque encajaría en tu torso con su cabeza sobre tu hombro... o eso calculas, a ojo.

-¿Sabes qué, Midoriya?- le dices, ya que estás, que la lluvia afuera arrecia y mejor te quedas un rato hasta que se calme todo -Eres el chico más abrazable que vi. A veces te miro y quisiera rodearte con mis brazos, revolverte el pelo y oler tus rizos.

Mirando hacia la puerta, aún cerrada, suspiras de alivio.

-Aunque eso suene a algo que diría una acosadora, claro. Y te pondrías muy nervioso y sonrojado. Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas también. Y cuando sonríes... wow, es como ver un solcito en un día de invierno.

Mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta, al fin sucumbes a tus deseos y abrazas la muñeca. La suave muñeca que no aprietas porque sientes que se puede romper. Pasas la mano por los rizos verdes y entierras tu nariz en el cabello desordenado. Huele agradable. Quizás así huele Midoriya.

-Oh, ok, bueno, a ser civilizada.

Vas a por tu paraguas, y una vez que el lazo está en tu muñeca, colocas la de trapo sobre la mesa. Algo así de bien hecho no puede aparecer porque sí, debe ser de alguien. ¿Alguien de soporte, quizás? Hatsume tiene un par de ojos que son muy buenos captando detalles, quizás esto es una especie de ejercicio. Quizás sea una muñeca mecánica. Las mangas vueltas, los dobladillos revisados, el cuello de la camisa y la corbata mal puesta (sí, Hatsume tiene esa atención al detalle), alguna costura donde pudiese haber una etiqueta... nada, ninguna.

-Me encantaría llevarte conmigo a casa, pero eres demasiado adorable para no tener dueña. O dueño. Y estás demasiado bien hecho.

Así que hay que hacer lo lógico. Y con el paraguas colgando de una mano, la muñeca sostenida sobe tu torso con la otra (la muñeca mira para atrás, como Midoriya si fuese nene chiquito), vas hacia la sala de profesores. No tienes idea de en dónde se dice que se olvidaron cosas, pero alguien debe de saber algo.

Cuando llegas y te dicen que pases, sólo está Aizawa en la oficina. Te mira, y luego a la mata de pelo verde que tienes contra tu hombro, extrañado.

-Buenas tardes, Aizawa-sensei. Encontré esta muñeca en el aula de general. Creo que es de alguien porque es demasiado adorable.

Por un segundo, el profesor no dice nada.

Luego, parece... ¿sonreír? ¿Está sonriendo?

-Bien, veamos qué se puede hacer, entonces- dice, y sí, está sonriendo, mientras se levanta de su asiento. Le das la muñeca, la adorable muñeca muy abrazable, y la coloca en el sillón, con esa misma sonrisa -Y entonces nos vas a decir qué pasó.

-Bueno- dices, sin entender del todo.

-No te lo decía a ti- no aparta la vista de la muñeca, y no entiendes lo que pasa, hasta que su cabello empieza a flotar hacia arriba...

...y un jadeo se escucha desde el sillón.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, ves que en el sillón ahora está Midoriya, como si el aire le faltase. Parece algo agitado y nervioso, como si le hubiese hablado una chica...

...los dos se miran y el sonrojo es simultáneo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No sabaía que eras tú! ¡Y dije todas esas cosas y te abracé sin tu permiso y eso y...!

-¡Nonono, no sabías, nadie podía saberlo y menos mal que viniste porque pensé que me iba a quedar ahí hasta mañana y...!

-Se callan los dos.

La voz de Aizawa-sensei corta la perorata nerviosa de raíz y los dos lo miran. Te mira fijo, con su pelo cayendo de nuevo alrededor de su cara.

-Muchas gracias por traerlo. Ya oíste que no hubiese sido agradable quedarse así hasta mañana. Puedes retirarte ahora.

Dudando, asientes y te despides, saludando de lejos al joven que ahora no es más muñeca. Y sigue siendo muy abrazable. Y por más que haya sido en circunstancias lejos de las que te hubiese gustado, has confirmado tu hipótesis.

Esperando que, para la próxima, él inicie el experimento.


End file.
